I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!
by Isys Skeeter
Summary: Between Bellatrix and Sirius Black, Rodolphus didn't wonder for long who he wanted. Loving the person he was going to marry was just a bonus. But now he had to make the other love him back, while fighting with his future father-in-law about who he was going to marry…


**Summary: **Between Bellatrix and Sirius Black, Rodolphus didn't wander for long in who he wanted. Loving the person he was going to marry was just a bonus. But now he had to make the other love him back, while fighting with his future father-in-law about who he was going to marry…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta:** RosesAreForever23

**Pairings: **RL/SB, RL/BBL, WB/OB

**Warnings: **Male Slash, Underage Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Homophobia, Sexual Tension, Drunk Sex, Mention of Crossdressing, Minor Character Death, Masturbation, Pedophilia, Time Jumps, Heartbreak, Explicit Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy

**Ner words: **4,327

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Letter_

* * *

**I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!**

–**One-Shot–**

Being invited to the Black Manor for a ball was only for the most powerful purebloods families, so Rodolphus was not surprised his family yet again got an invitation. To tell the truth, the seventeen brunet and brown eyed wizard had wished that they wouldn't receive the invitation this year. His parents wouldn't stop smiling while watching him and sharing knowing looks, as if they knew something he didn't. Rodolphus restrained himself from sighing or rolling his eyes as it was not acceptable for someone his statute. It was obvious that his parents were hoping for an engagement between him and a Black. As long as it wasn't Bellatrix, he really didn't care. But Narcissa was already engaged to the Malfoys and Andromeda had already left the house to marry a muggleborn, someone called Tonks. That didn't give him exactly many changes of not marrying Bellatrix 'Crazy' Black.

**–IWYSANOE–**

Black Manor was impeccable, as always. His parents left him in the drawing room where the Black ladies, and apparently the young Black males, were. His younger brother, Rabastan, immediately approached Narcissa, of his own age, and the two started to make enjoyable talk. Bellatrix was too interested in showing her favorite cousin a few of the spells she's been taught by the Dark Lord himself. By a corner was a black haired, grey eyed, seven year old boy that was looking at his brother and cousins with a superiority that almost made Rodolphus smile. It was as if they weren't worth his time; the boy seemed almost bored.

Rodolphus approached and sat by the boy's side. The boy stiffened at once, probably not used to have people close. Knowing the boy's older cousin as he did, Rodolphus didn't blame him.

"You must be Sirius." The boy nodded, his eyes still locked on his cousins, probably expecting an attack. "Almost didn't recognize you. You have grown since my last visit."

The boy snorted.

"Most likely you just didn't notice I was there." The boy scowled. "No one ever does." Rodolphus heard the boy mumble to himself.

Rodolphus smiled, amused at the boy frankness.

"Maybe it is true. But I have to say, I'm impressed by the changes." Rodolphus smirked while the boy looked at him, his eyes shining. "I was expecting different as the last time I noticed you, you were in your diapers on your mother's lap, crying your lungs out."

The boy blushed deep red and he crossed his arms and looked the other way, trying to contain a comeback. Rodolphus had to control himself because he was smiling so much that it hurt.

"You're seven, am I right?" The boy groaned a yes. Rodolphus looked at the others and smirked. "How do you think Lady Bellatrix would look like if her dress robe suddenly turned red?"

The boy looked at his cousin, tilting his head to the side.

"I would say it would be an improvement with all the black and dark-green she dresses in."

"If you try to picture them in the most ridiculous clothes you imagine then you'll see that those parties will pass a lot faster and will be a lot funnier than you think."

The boy looked at him frowning, confused.

"Like what?"

"Let me see… you know that brown dress your mother has that she uses with a stuffed animal around her neck," at the boy's nod, Rodolphus smirked looking at his brother. "Picture my baby brother wearing it."

The boy's eyes widened and he looked at Rabastan, then suddenly chuckled. Sirius looked again at Rodolphus with an impressed look.

"Do you do that often?"

"When I'm bored. My mother taught me when I was around your age. Sometimes I had to dig my nails on my hands to keep myself from laughing at the picture I created."

The boy nodded and there was a light in his eyes that made Rodolphus wish to keep it there forever.

**–IWYSANOE–**

Rodolphus found himself being called to the Black's office a while after they had left the drawing room for the ballroom. Lord Arcturus Black was there with his son Orion, with Orion's wife Walburga, with Walburga's brother Cygnus, with Cygnus's wife Druella, and with Rodolphus' parents.

"Rodolphus, your parents have presented an interest in making a marriage engagement. Does this engagement comes to your agreement?"

Rodolphus bowed his head at the lord.

"Lord Black, it would be a pleasure for me to enter a marriage engagement with the Black family. Although I hope that the lord is not intending of proposing Lady Bellatrix or I'll have to refuse."

"I'm afraid Narcissa is already engaged to Lucius Malfoy. And Andromeda is not a Black anymore." Lord Arcturus commented and, although his voice and face was emotionless, his eyes were amused.

"I know, my Lord."

The man smirked.

"So which of my grandsons caught your attention?"

Rodolphus saw Mr. Orion eyes widen, his mouth opening to argue, but before the man could talk Lord Arcturus turned to his son.

"I'm the lord of this house, Orion. If I decide to marry one of your sons to a wizard, there is nothing you can do. And a Lestrange allegiance will be helpful in the long run. You leave your prejudice out of this."

Mr. Orion's eyes hardened but he didn't respond and Lord Arcturus turned again at Rodolphus. The face of Sirius looking at Rodolphus with a light in his eyes that Rodolphus knew the boy rarely had appeared in Rodolphus' mind and Lord Arcturus smiled.

"Sirius it is, then. But it will be required two male heirs at the least. One with the Black surname and one with the Lestrange surname."

Rodolphus smirked, not really minding the man's intrusion on his mind.

"I don't see a problem in that, Lord Black." 'Quite the contrary… when I'll have Sirius as my husband we are going to have a Quidditch team of children.' The teen thought to himself.

**–IWYSANOE–**

The death of Lord Arcturus two years later came as a surprise to everyone, but the one who reacted worst to it was Sirius. Walburga called for Rodolphus after the second day that the nine years old had refused to leave his room or eat. Rodolphus flooed to the house and saw Lord Orion with an odd glint in his eyes. At seeing Rodolphus, the man frowned.

"Why did you come over, Rodolphus," the man asked.

"Lady Walburga contacted me, worried that my groom is not taking the death of the late Lord Arcturus very well. She requested for me to come and see what I could do."

The man frowned, disgusted.

"Sirius?" Rodolphus nodded. "You still didn't pass that phase of yours of wanting to wed my son?"

Ron contained himself to not sneer at the man, he was the lord now and if he still wanted to marry Sirius he shouldn't provoke the man. Although, if the man would break the marriage he would lose any credibility with the purebloods families.

"It is not a phase, Lord Black."

Lord Orion raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it is. Do not worry, boy, it happens to the best, but you'll came around eventually."

Rodolphus clenching hands were the only prove of his feelings, his face as coldly as possible. 'Appearances be damned!' he thought angrily.

"Mr. Orion, in case you forgot, I have an engagement contract between me and your oldest son. A contract signed by the Lestrange and the Black Lords and accepted by Gringotts. Unless you want to break my engagement and any relation between the Lestrange and the Blacks, I suggest you to don't try to break my engagement to your son."

The man stood, angry.

"How dare you…?"

"I'll call you lord when you deserve the title. And I dare because I'm your son's groom and I intend to marry him. With or without your approval." Rodolphus bowed to the man and left the office, going to find his groom's private chambers, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He didn't want Sirius to see him like this.

Rodolphus knocked on the door. There was no sound from the inside. Rodolphus opened the door and saw his loved one on the bed, hugging his legs against his chest and his face on the knees. His hair had been cut, which made Rodolphus frown, the boy loved his long hair. Rodolphus approached and sat by the boy's side and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Sirius?"

The boy looked up at him, his eyes red and the next thing Rodolphus knew, he had his arms full of his boy. Sirius grabbed his clothes, crying into this chest, sitting on his own knees. Rodolphus sighed and pushed the boy to his own lap, sitting him aside him, while keeping the boy's face on his chest. Rodolphus massaged the boy's back and the other hand his head.

"What happened to your hair?" Rodolphus asked, wondering when the boy had cut it. He had his long hair at the burial, Rodolphus was sure of that.

"Father said it was not proper…" the boy hiccupped into Rodolphus' robes. "He said it made me look like a girl."

Rodolphus eyes narrowed angrily and he had to keep his hands from clenching.

"He is wrong." The boy looked up, eyes wide. "Long hair looks cool on you and it's a manly thing."

The boy's eyes shined and Rodolphus smiled, cleaning the tear-stained face of his betrothed.

"Why are you here," the boy asked.

"Your mother told me you haven't left your room or eaten for the past couple of days."

The boy blushed slightly.

"I can explain…" he started, making Rodolphus smirk.

"Really?" He asked, suggestively.

It always impressed Rodolphus how much the boy could go deep red when he talked to him in that tone. Sirius let his head drop on Rodolphus' shoulder to hide his red face.

"Can…" the boy started, barely audible. "Can I go to your house?"

"For a few days," he asked and the boy nodded against his shoulder. "You promise to eat?" there was a silence and then the boy nodded. Rodolphus clenched the boy's waist making the boy whimper and Rodolphus had to control his body from reacting.

"I promise to eat."

Rodolphus nodded and taking Sirius from his lap, went to go find Lady Walburga, thanking Salazar for his robes or someone would be able to see the tent that had formed on his trousers… as soon as he would get home he needed a cold bath. And a drink… a drink sounded good…

**–IWYSANOE–**

_Roddy,_

_I don't know if you still want to talk to me after reading this but I made into Gryffindor's house._

_By the way__, don't kill the letter because of the pet name… *smirks at you*_

_I made friendship with cousin James Potter; he's cool to hang out with and his ideas of pranks almost match mine, of course it is nothing like yours. I also met Remus Lupin and he's okay._

_I suppose I'll get a howler in the morning. I'm not really fancying it… (*puppy eyes* Can you do something about it, please?)_

_Love,_

_Sirius_

Rodolphus smiled at the letter in his hand, it was worth waking at three in the morning to read it. He should threaten the boy to not call him that… well maybe when they're married and were together on the same bed Rodolphus was now sitting on, he wouldn't mind if the boy, then adult, would call him that…

Rodolphus looked down at his lap and groaned, letting himself fall back into the bed and moving his hand to his harden member. If this was his reaction to the thought of having the boy, what would happen when he became a teen?

Rodolphus rolled his eyes grabbing his own erection and picturing Sirius doing it himself. He should feel repulsed of picturing an eleven year old boy doing this to him… but Rodolphus just couldn't wait for when he would have Sirius for real.

Rodolphus closed his eyes and Sirius face looked back at him, his smiling face with his eyes shining… Rodolphus groaned, reaching completion.

Yes, Sirius would definitely have a problem walking during their honeymoon… if not longer…

**–IWYSANOE–**

Rodolphus had been the one to be at Kings Cross when the train arrived from Hogwarts, the eleven year old boy had asked if he could pass out for a few days at his house. When Rodolphus had told the request to Lady Walburga, the witch had immediately accepted. Apparently, Mr. Orion and Lady Walburga were having trouble accepting that Sirius was a Gryffindor and she was expecting Rodolphus to have a talk with Sirius since he was a good influence on the boy… Rodolphus grimaced at that. If she knew who had taught Sirius how to prank…

The train stopped and immediately the train station was filled with the students running to their parents. Rodolphus looked down at himself, making sure he was impeccable; maybe he should have brought the blue robe? No! It hugged his body and he couldn't dare to be so exposed so close to Sirius.

"RODDY!" Rodolphus looked up at the scream; only one person knew that name and would dare to call him that and live to tell the tale. Sirius was running to him, his trunk long forgotten behind him.

Rodolphus barely had time to open his arms before Sirius jumped to his chest, hugging him with arms and legs.

"You're here… You're here… You're here…" Rodolphus raised an eyebrow at the boy and then smirked, making a dog tail and ears appear on the boy.

"There, now you completely look like a dog." Rodolphus said, putting the over excited boy, with the wagging dog tail, down.

Sirius pouted, his tail going down and even his ears flatten against his head and Rodolphus almost petted him.

"You must be Rodolphus." A dark haired, hazel eyed boy said, bringing Sirius' trunk. Rodolphus nodded and the boy offered his hand. "James Potter. The dog there has not shut up the whole train about how he would prank you and your brother… he called him… Rabbit?"

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow, looking at the blushing boy whose tail had hidden between the boy's legs.

"How dare you prank me? Me? The one who taught you how to prank and you dare to think?"

"Can I prank Rabby?" the boy asked, his ears and tail going up in an instant.

"Him, you can… but if you try to prank me, you will start a war you won't win."

The boy nodded eagerly, his tail wagging again. Rodolphus almost expected for the boy's tongue to get out of the boy's mouth.

Lord and Lady Potter approached. Rodolphus bowed his head in respect to the Lords. Lord Potter put his head on James' shoulder.

"Where are your mentors, Sirius?" Lady Potter asked.

Sirius looked at Rodolphus, his tail dropping.

"He is staying with me… Lady Walburga hope for me to have a good influence on her older son and stray him from his path and put him back into the 'perfect' path."

Sirius and James snorted. Lady Potter smiled, amused.

"I heard that collars and leashes work perfectly on puppies." She informed and Sirius' ears went high, his eyes widening.

Rodolphus smirked.

"I'll be sure to try that, my Lady."

The woman and husband smiled and they left with their son. Sirius growled at Rodolphus.

"Put me back to normal."

Rodolphus looked at him, tilting his head to the side. Would Sirius be into kinky sex?

**–IWYSANOE–**

Rodolphus looked at his forearm where his new dark mark was. He had wanted this but he was fearing what Sirius would say when he came back from his second school year. The two would fight. Sirius didn't understand the dark side, like he did, Sirius just followed what the new headmaster, Dumbledore, said as it was law.

How would he explain his betrothed what was going on? How could he explain the boy about the old ways and what would happen to the magical world if they stopped using them? How could he do that when a manipulative bastard was persuading his boy that engaged marriages and male marriage were against nature?

The damn man knew about Sirius being engaged to Rodolphus and still…

**–IWYSANOE–**

Rodolphus looked at Sirius. The fourteen year old teen was drinking and his parents weren't doing anything to stop him. They didn't even notice he was there. Rodolphus sighed and posed his empty cup on a sideway table and approached his teen and took him away from the winter solstice party and into the boy's room.

"You shouldn't drink." He chastised the teen.

Sirius looked at him, sitting on the bed, while Rodolphus helped him out of the dress robes and shoes.

"You drank too." The teen whined.

"I'm of age, and I can hold my drink without making a scene."

The boy lowered his head and Rodolphus noticed the boy's shoulder shaking. Sirius was crying. Rodolphus sat and pulled Sirius to his lap, letting him cry into his clothed chest. Rodolphus felt a hand on the back of his head and a mouth attached to his.

Rodolphus eyes grew and when he felt Sirius backing up, he grabbed him while kissing back, his hands touching every single part of his betrothed's body.

The teen moaned and arched into his touch, moving so he was facing Rodolphus, putting his knees on each side of Rodolphus' legs. Rodolphus attacked Sirius' neck and the taste was better than anything he had dreamed.

* * *

**(A/N:** because of the ff(doc)net rules if you wanna see the lemon you have to go to my AO3 to read it, links on my profile**)**

* * *

**–IWYSANOE–**

Rodolphus woke with a headache. Damn it, he had drank too much last night. Hearing a whimper, Rodolphus opened his eyes to see Sirius naked body on his arms. Immediately, last night's naughty events came forward to his mind. Rodolphus' eyes widen and he couldn't help the groan. He should have controlled himself, Sirius was too young!

Sirius moved and Rodolphus had to contain the moan. Now that he has tasted Sirius it had become even more difficult to control.

Rodolphus stood, waking the teen accidentally who looked at him with drowsy eyes. Rodolphus picked him up and took him to the bathroom and into the tub; they needed a bath.

"I…" the teen started.

"Don't even dare to think less of yourself because of this, Sirius Black." The teen blushed and Rodolphus entered with him in the tub, turning on the hot water. "I went too far last night, I admit." Rodolphus said and lowered the teen on the tub, sitting him down, and sitting by his side. "But I don't regret it."

The boy's face went red.

"But we're both men and…"

"And we're engaged since I was 17. Remember when I taught you how to enjoy pureblood parties?" the teen nodded. "I want you Sirius. Nothing you do will make me want anyone else."

The teen nodded, looking down, ashamed. Rodolphus pulled his head up, looking into his eyes.

"I love you!"

**–IWYSANOE–**

"Sirius!" Sirius looked to his father at the top of stairs. "My office." Sirius nodded ant the man left.

Sirius groaned, he longed for Rodolphus' arms around him. He longed for his… Sirius smiled. For his lover.

Entering his father office he noticed the man's sneer. His father was looking at him with disdain. Could he know what he had done last winter?

"I, Orion Lynx Black, here proclaim that I don't have a son name Sirius Orion Black. The teen that goes by that name is no more a Black or part of this family." The man said.

Sirius eyes widened. What was he doing?

"Get out of my house, boy."

"But… father…"

"OUT!" The man screamed, his face going red. Sirius paled, this couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. "This is for the best. You're a disgrace as a son. This way,Regulus will became the Lord and Rodolphus will marry Bella as he should have seven years ago."

"But…" 'Rodolphus is mine!'

"I don't blame Rodolphus for taking pity on you… but this phase of his is just that and it's time to end it. He's going to marry Bellatrix and I'm going to get rid of you. Two jobs in one. Did you know that he was courting you? It was a mistake that my father accepted, but it is not going to continue. Leave!"

Sirius opened his mouth to tell the man that Rodolphus had already claimed him but no sound came out. Sirius turned and left.

Rodolphus was at the bottom of the stairs and smiled at him.

"Hello, Sirius."

That smile should be forbidden.

Sirius ran to his bedroom and picked his back, shrinking it and run. Rodolphus couldn't see his tears.

**–IWYSANOE–**

"Sirius did what?" Rodolphus asked.

Orion raised an eyebrow at him. The man was too smug to Rodolphus' liking.

"Sirius abdicated of the Black name and left."

No, it couldn't be. Sirius hadn't… he couldn't…

His parents stepped forward.

"Then the engagement is null and void. Without your son, the engagement becomes invalid."

"But I do have someone to propose in his place, my niece Bellatrix."

Rodolphus' mother looked at Rodolphus and then put her hand on her husband forearm. The two shared a look and then Rodolphus' father turned to Orion.

"During the proposal it was requested to anyone minus Bellatrix. It you lost your part of the agreem…"

"Father." Rodolphus said, stopping the man. His voice was cold and his face was expressionless, he looked rather dead actually. Rodolphus looked at Orion. "I accept Bellatrix, but don't expect an heir."

Rodolphus turned and left slamming with the door.

Why Sirius? Why?

**–IWYSANOE–**

Sirius looked at the newspaper where it was announcing Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange marriage. It was saying how they were made for each other and all that shit.

Sirius eyes were telling him something different, the man he saw in the photo next to Bella was not his Rodolphus. It was a dead man.

Tears appeared on Rodolphus' pictured face and Sirius told himself that it was for the best, they would have a lot of kids… they…

Rodolphus deserved it, he said he loved Sirius but married Bellatrix without fighting for Sirius.

Sadly, Sirius didn't even managed to persuade himself to believe in that. All he wanted was to be in Rodolphus' arms one more time.

(TBC)

* * *

Hi

This was written as a one-shot to LSDMYW, but you don't have to read it to understand this story.

Actually this one-shot will be used in three different fanfics:

- _Loving Someone Doesn't Make You Weak_ (HP/LV fanfic, where Harry lives with Voldemort and Voldemort's mother and has to learn to live with Voldemort while being in love with him and pregnant of the man, who happens to not want kids)

- _You're Mine, Sirius, And I Will Never Let You Go! _(SB/RL fanfic, What would've happened if Rodolphus had fought for Sirius?)

- When Hagrid went to get Harry from the Potter's house, he found two babies. Sirius, seeing the second baby, claims the child as his and then went to his mother for help, who tells him that it's the Dark Lord's son when in reality it's the Dark Lord himself. As Sirius had already claimed the baby now he needs a daddy, who is the only one he ever laid with? (it's going to be multi-chaptered and SB/RL, HP/TR, so slash people and 'incest')

Tell me what you think of these two proposals, if you don't think it is worth it, I won't write them.

Hope you liked it, please review!

~Isys


End file.
